GENERACION RANGERS
by lfb16
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia de los power ranger espero le guste
1. Chapter 1

GENERACION RANGER

Capitulo 1 EL INVENTO DE DR. K

Dr. K inventaba una maquina del tiempo la cual programaría con las coordenadas para ir al momento de la creación del virus venji que actualmente quiere destruir Corintia, Sumer se acerca y le pregunta: Dr. K como va con su invento, Dr. K responde excelente operadora serie amarilla en dos días estará lista, Sumer responde genial por fin liberaremos a la ciudad, mientras tanto Ziggy seguía entrenando para aprender a dominar sus poderes de ranger; Dylon, Sumer, Scotter y Flynn se preparaban para la misión. Llego el día de la partida y los rangers dicen: estamos listos Dr. K, Dr. K enciende la maquina y fija las coordenadas pero en ese momento ocurre una explosión y los rangers desaparecen, Dr. K dice: no puede ser perdí la ubicación de los rangers, mientras tanto los rangers RPM viajaban en el tiempo y llegan a una ciudad desconocida, Sumer dice: esto no es Corintia donde estamos, Dylon responde: no lo se pero debemos averiguarlo, Ziggy se desespera y intenta comunicarse con Dr. K y no lo logra, Scotter y Flynn van a recorrer el sitio para saber donde se encontraban caminaron un kilometro y se encontraron con un chico rubio de lente, Flynn dice: hola me llamo Flynn no somos de aquí como se llama este lugar, el desconocido se sorprende un poco luego responde hola me llamo Billy y ustedes están en Angel Grove, Scotter dice: oh no Flynn la maquina de Dr. K fallo, Billy dice: que maquina? De que hablan quienes son ustedes, Scotter dice: si te lo decimos no nos creerías, Billy dice: hablen y veré si les creo o no, Flynn dice: nosotros venimos de Corintia somos viajeros del tiempo nuestra mentora Dr. K creo esta maquina del tiempo para evitar la creación del virus que ahora quiere destruir nuestra ciudad pero en vez de ir a la Corintia del pasado llegamos aquí, Billy dice: les creo vengan conmigo, Scotter dice: nuestros amigos están por allá, Billy dice: vayamos a buscarlos, al rato llegan en busca de Dylon, Sumer y Ziggy, Billy los lleva al centro juvenil donde estaban sus amigos, Kimberly dice: hola Billy donde estabas veo que hiciste nuevos amigos, Billy dice: Kim debemos llevarlos con Zordon son viajeros del tiempo, Kimberly se sorprende y llama al reto de sus amigos; llegan al centro de mando y Zordon al ver a los chicos dice: Rangers quienes son estos chicos ustedes saben que nadie debe conocer la ubicación del centro de mando, Billy dice: son viajeros del tiempo, Scotter explica lo sucedido a Zordon; en ese momento Lord Zedd envía un monstruo llamado destroyer los rangers dicen chicos deben quedarse aquí y nunca develar el secreto que están apunto de ver, Tommy dice: morfosis amigos, cuando Sumer los ve transformados dice: son power rangers igual que nosotros, Adams confundido dice: ustedes son rangers, Dylon responde: si y tu y yo usamos el mismo color, Aisha dice: rangers del futuro genial, los chicos se transforman y ayudan a los rangers a destruir al monstruo de Lord Zedd.


	2. Chapter 2 LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE BILLY

Capitulo 2 LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE BILLY Billy trataba de inventar una maquina para poder volver a los rangers RPM al futuro, Sumer le presto su morpher para que lo usara como guía y contactar a Dr. K, así pasaron los días; Tommy y Sumer se habían echo muy amigos al punto de que Tommy ya no salía Kimberly y esa situación tenia a Kimberly muy mal, Dylon por su parte gustaba de Kimberly y le servía de apoyo al verla triste por causa de Tommy, Ziggy el ranger mas torpe de la historia se divertía con alpha, mientras Flynn paseaba con Aisha conociendo Angel Grove, Scotter ayudaba a Billy. El día transcurría de forma normal y Kimberly tenia una importante competencia de gimnasia Dylon estaba sentado en primera fila y por primera vez en dos años Tommy no estaba para verla competir, Kimberly se sentía muy triste no estaba concentrada y eso hizo que perdiera la competencia Dylon dice: siento que hallas perdido Kimberly, Kimberly responde tranquilo no es nada a veces se gana y otras se pierde vamos al centro juvenil a comer algo, Dylon dice: me parece excelente idea, 15 minutos después llegan al centro juvenil al entrar Kimberly ve a Tommy con Sumer charlando, Sumer dice: Kimberly Dylon vengan a sentarse con nosotros, Kimberly no dice nada y se va dejando a Dylon solo; Rocky quien venia llegando se encuentra a Kimberly y al verla triste le pregunta que sucede, ella le responde no es nada hablamos luego, Rocky dice: ok cuídate, Kimberly llega a su casa sube a su cuarto y se lanza en su cama a llorar y en ese momento suena el teléfono ella responde: hola quien es y al otro lado de la bocina responden es Aisha que te sucede, Kimberly dice: estoy triste Tommy no fue a la competencia porque estaba con Sumer, Aisha dice: no puede ser Kimberly, ella responde desde que llego Sumer, Tommy cambio conmigo se enamoro de ella, Aisha dice: Tommy te quiere Kimberly no creo que te cambie por Sumer en ese momento suenan los comunicadores Kimberly contesta: que sucede Zordon, Alpha dice: Kimberly ven rápido al centro de mando ella responde voy en camino alpha, al llegar ve a todos los rangers y Zordon dice: ranger tengo malas noticias no podemos devolver a los rangers RPM al futuro nuestra tecnología no es tan avanzada, Aisha dice: y ahora que pasara con su mundo, Zordon dice: no lo se Aisha de repente comienzan a sonar las alarmas era un monstruo atacando la cuidad todos los rangers convocan los zords los destruyen. Kimberly vuelve a su casa y mientras preparaba la cena tocan el timbre ella va a ver quien es y para su sorpresa era Tommy, Tommy dice: hola Kimberly puedo pasar, ella responde adelante, Tommy pasa y dice: lo siento por no ir a la competencia, Kimberly dice: tranquilo vi que estabas muy ocupado, Tommy dice: solo he salido con Sumer para integrarla y conozca Angel Grove mi amor es solo para ti mi hermosa y la jala contra el y la besa, Kimberly dice: te quiero Tommy; los dos pasaron una bonita velada.


End file.
